Marisa AU Jumble: Just a Bundle of Ideas Da Ze
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Just as the title says this is going to be a compilation of Marisa AU ideas that I've played around with in my head and, maybe other writers could actually make stories out of! Disclaimer- I do not own Touhou or any of its characters


Chapter 1 A Head Maid-Witch and, her Depressed Master.

Death, it was something that struck suddenly, sometimes far too quickly in Marisa's opinion. She looked out of the window, from within her lady's mansion, their deaths were especially so. The moon poured its pale light against her abstractly-colored maid attire, what would normally be a white color was instead green, and black had become blue. This was Marisa's unique pattern to honor the fallen Sakuya and, Meiling.

They had died fighting against a powerful youkai, one so strong in fact, that the only reason Marisa lived was that Sakuya had done something ludicrous. She had somehow, someway gave Marisa what power she had left, even more so, forced her to gain the ability to use her time manipulation magic. Even then, Marisa still nearly died fighting that creature and, at the end of the battle she passed out.

When she next woke up, she was in the Scarlet Mansion Remilia, Flandre and Patchouli at her bedside tears still running down their eyes as they slept. Her own sleep wasn't any less haunted than theirs, she couldn't get the head maid's last words to her out of her head. "Keep Remi smiling Marisa."

That's how we get to the now, in summary, Marisa had taken up Sakuya and, Meiling's duties, as well as she, could. She wasn't amazing at housework or being on time at first, but Marisa was a hard worker and, great at studying concepts to put them into play. It took even longer for Marisa to get used to the time magic that Sakuya gifted her, and even 3 years into her service she still couldn't stop her spine from tingling.

"Hmm it's about time to wake up milady," Marisa muttered while pulling out Sakuya's pocket watch, closing her eyes and, taking a small breath. When they opened she was in front, of Remilia's room knocking on the door gently while asking "Milady? Are you awake yet, if so dinner shall be prepared soon."

There wasn't an answer and, Marisa sighed it would be another one of those "nights" then. Slowly, the witch opened the door to Remilia's room sighing as she saw the vampire standing on the balconey a hand, reaching towards the moon. Marisa stepped in coming to the doors that seperated the bedroom to the balconey, and opened her mouth to speak once more.

Her voice was cut off as Remilia growled out "Silence," she turned to Marisa with crimson eyes and, in moments Marisa's back was on the scuffled king sized bed. The vampire Remilia straddled her, ruby eyes flaring with a red glow and, outstretched wings trying to seem scary "why do you still run this facade black-white, you hate me and serving my home, it would be better to run al..."

"I don't hate you," Marisa said with a stern tone, another thing she had practiced was being stern and, cold while dealing with her master's antics especially as of late "and serving you while...stressful at times, is fulfilling in its own way milady."

Remilia shuddered at the response, Marisa counted numbers in her head as she waited for the strong, fearsome bite to her neck to come. It didn't, however, Remilia simply cried into Marisa shoulder. It was slightly uncouth for a maid but, Marisa gently wrapped her arms around the vampire whispering out "That's good milady, cry to your heart's content."

Marisa could feel the apologetic whines coming from the girl laying on her and, peeling herself away from Marisa, Remilia cried out "I...I'm sorry for treating you so horribly Marisa, you've been trying so hard an...and I keep...wha?!"

"Now, now milady your not in the wrong at the moment, the world has taken from you and, so, you are simply trying to cope I understand that well," when Marisa's parents abandoned her, left her for the wolves, only to be saved by an evil spirit, Marisa released her anger out on others, just as Remilia was doing with her despair, the witch wiped the tears from Remilia's eyes with a finger saying "Now its time for dinner milady, shall we head down?"

Remilia woefully nodded pulling herself off of Marisa so the witch could get on her feet, before taking her hand and, being led by it.

(dining room)

"She's like a baby," Marisa thought as Remilia drank blood from sucking on Marisa's finger, like a baby with a bottle, Marisa thought "I'm sure the old me would have found this strangely erotic."

Remilia seemed to almost release a purr of satisfaction as her tounge rolled and, licked the tip of Marisa's finger sensually. After finally, having enough to drink, Remilia buried her face against Marisa's chest, her light purring being the only sound in the room.

Marisa narrowed her eyes before whispering to her master, who seemingly had lightened her mood up after eating "It seems we have an uninvited guest, allow me to go "greet" them."

"Ye...yes you should do that," Remilia said while stuttering with a flustered look, she got off of Marisa coughing out "I shall be getting a bath in 10, I will need you there to wash my back."

Marisa did a small bow while sitting down, activating her time magic to appear in the main lobby. Standing there in the wide open doors surrounded by dusted fairies was the last person Marisa expected to be there.

The girl took a few steps forward "Hey there Marisa," it was Reimu, Marisa's friend or she used to be "I need to talk to Remi about the incident that I've been hearing rumors abou...!"

"I'm sorry to hear about that, however, milady's recovery will not be hampered by outside ordeals...not after that incident shrine maiden," Marisa growled as she threw a knife past Reimu's face clipping some of her hair and, cutting her cheek, brandishing more she scowled out "now, please leave the grounds of this mansion or," Marisa's eyes turned a blood red as the last word carried a crushing amount of weight "perish." Chapter end

Author's note - So to explain this whole thing are three simple concepts

1\. These are free ideas, whatever comes out of here are to stimulate other writers and, can be used as you like without asking.

2\. There is no real confirmation on when or how much this will be updated, just depends on if or if not I come up with weird ideas for AU's for Marisa

3\. Purpose your own ideas in the comments, I may make a chapter on it!

One last thing - This is solely based around different versions of Marisa and, I can't guarantee some of them won't be distorted or downright bizarre, but that's the fun of it!


End file.
